


Spectacularly Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter Needs a Hug, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Hurt Albus Severus Potter, M/M, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Pining Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fluff, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Tumblr: scorbusfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpius makes a friend on an app and falls in love, but little does he realize it’s Albus Potter.I wrote this fic and I got input from vintagescorpius on Instagram.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 8





	Spectacularly Me

Now  
I stomped my foot into the ground, feeling like a disgruntled two year old throwing a tantrum. Suddenly, he was smiling at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “What?” I asked. “You are just so freaking cute.” I blushed. “Right.” “That’s something that every boy wants to hear.” “You’re cute.” “Oh!” He swats his hand. “You know what I meant.” “Yeah.” “That I’m cute.” “Just let it go, okay?” I nod. “Okay.” I respond. “You’re weird and fantastic.” “Is that any better?” I ask. “It’s fantastic.” He responds. He takes my hand as we take in the smell of fresh squeezed orange juice and the cold breeze. 

1 Day Before We Met  
I grab a little candy in the dish on the mantel. “Sweets before breakfast.” Father says. “Don’t take it personally.” “What?” “That you’d rather eat candy than my food?” “Heartbroken.” He says sarcastically as I laugh. “Father, please, I’d eat sweets anytime.” “It doesn’t have anything to do with your cooking.” I take a bite of chocolatey caramel candy. “You’re cooking is spectacular.” I say with my mouth full. “Endearing.” He responds. “Where are you going?” He asks as I grab the keys. “I’m going to the park-“ It’s the best place to read. “I don’t understand why’d you’d rather take the car.” “It’s more fun to be in the moment.” I respond. “If you say so.” “I do.” “Then, I believe you.”  
As I’m walking along the cement, I notice someone on the swings. I join him there. “I could notice you from a mile away.” I laugh. “Yeah, you too.” “Albus Potter, right?” “Precisely.” “Are you albino?” “I laugh. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been asked that.” “Yeah?” “At least a thousand.” “Fun.” “I know, right.” “What are you doing here?” I ask him. “Trying to get away from my family.” “Isn’t that obvious?” “A bit, yeah.” We both chuckle. “What are you doing here?” He asks me. “To read.” “And don’t tell him I said this, but to get away from my too strict father.” “Really?” I nod. “How strict is he?” “Well...let’s see... -“ “He asks where I’m going, at daytime, my curfew is 5:00, yes, in the daytime, he has called my phone...about 12 times today to ask if I’m still reading and I just left 2 minutes ago.” “Wow, I’d say that’s pretty strict.” “Yeah...he just wants the best for me.” “And the best is annoying you?” “Good parents annoy you.” “Harry is not a good parent.” “You call your father by his name?” “He tells me to.” “That’s -“ “Yeah.” “Messed up?” “Yeah.” I respond. “I’m sorry.” I say. “It’s fine, others have worse.” I nod. “I should probably leave.” “Yeah, me too.” I say. “See you later?” He asks. “Sure.” I respond. “At Hogwarts?” He asks. “At Hogwarts.” 

The Day We Met  
‘I couldn’t help, but stare. He looked like an angel that had came down from Heaven just to tempt us mortals. His eyes were softly glowing and his hair was smooth and fluffy and everything I wanted. He looked so gorgeous and pure. It only made me want to get to know him more. The interest in me, couldn’t help, but be enraptured by his ethereal beauty, in its utter perfection.’ I wake up with a sudden shutter and open the blinds. I pick out a green vest overtop a white button down shirt. I hear a knock at my door. “Come in.” I say with a sigh. “Hi.” Father waves at me. “Hi.” “What are your plans for today?” “Well, let’s see...I have a friend thing?” “Oh, you do?” “Yeah...it’s online.” “With who?” “It’s a surprise.” “Good, well...have fun.” He says to me. “Thanks.” When he shuts the door, I whisper to myself - “This is why you shouldn’t lie.” I groan into my hands. “Okay, not hard to do.” “I’ll just go onto that friend chat app thing.” “Not bad;easy fix, right?” “Oh well, this will have to do.” I sit down on the window seat and open my phone. “Okay, chatmaster.” “That might work.” I press the button to download and wait. As soon as it downloads, I open the app and set up a username. “Username...tiredblueboy4.” “Works...well enough.” “Password...Sweets2006.” “Mmm...fun.” “Name...Corie.” I don’t think people really need to hear my name. Meaning that no one has a name like it, so it’s a bit weird when I tell people. The app looks like a match game. You put in your interests and they match you with a friend. “Top 5 things.” “Literature, writing, nature, orchestra, and family.” I add into the app. “Okay, wow, that’s it.” “Matched with greeneyes2006.” I read as I’m looking at the screen. 

greeneyes2006: hi

tiredblueboy4: hi, how are you?

greeneyes2006: good, how are you?

tiredblueboy4: good, overall 

greeneyes2006: overall?

tiredblueboy4: yeah, my dads being a bit annoying you could say

greeneyes2006: i get that, same

tiredblueboy4: sooo...what’s the best part of your day so far?

greeneyes2006: Mmmm...probably talking to you

greeneyes2006: sorry if that sounded creepy

tiredblueboy4: no, it didn’t 

greeneyes2006: ok, I promise I’m not a creepy old man

tiredblueboy4: i promise that too

greeneyes2006: ok, good, glad we got that covered

tiredblueboy4: yeah, me too

greeneyes2006: do you want to play a would you rather game?

tiredblueboy4: sure!

greeneyes2006: im running out of ideas

tiredblueboy4: i think it’d be fun 😊

greeneyes2006: great, so movies...scary or drama?

tiredblueboy4: drama, scary would throw me outta my seat

“How was the meeting with your friend?” “Good.” “It wasn’t a meeting.” “Right, you know what I meant.” “Do you?” “Dad.” “Because all I hear are excuses that you say.” “Things to do;plans to be met, when really you’re the cause of my problems.” “Scorpius, what is this outburst?” I stand up. “What do you want to hear?” I found myself screaming back at him as I instantly questioned what I, myself was doing. I start to run to the garden and I sink down onto the grass. I look up as I feel a hand on my shoulder. “Thanks for following me out here!” Nope, that’s definitely not it. “Sorry I’m such a disgrace and nuisance!” Oh my god, please stop. His face hardened, but I couldn’t stop digging myself a hole. “I didn’t ask you to do any of that!” “You don’t need to know every little second of my life!” My voice finally gave up. I couldn’t even bring myself to look up. Probably to a face of disappointment. “Scorpius, okay.” “Okay?” “Yes, okay, I know I can be a bit protective, but I’m trying, really.” “Really?” “Yes.” We both chuckle. “Am I grounded?” I ask. “No.” “Ok, thanks.” “It’s all good.” I take my phone out of my back pocket as he walks back inside.

tiredblueboy4: hi, are you there?

greeneyes2006: yes, hi

greeneyes2006: are you good?

tiredblueboy4: i don’t know

greeneyes2006: what’s wrong?

tiredblueboy4: i got into this thing with my dad

greeneyes2006: are you okay?

tiredblueboy4: yeah, now i am

greeneyes2006: good, im glad

tiredblueboy4: can we meet? Sorry, if that sounded creepy

greeneyes2006: yes and no that didn’t sound creepy 

greeneyes2006: where do you want to meet?

tiredblueboy4: do you know Derring’s Park?

greeneyes2006: i love it there 

tiredblueboy4: me too, I’ll see you soon

greeneyes2006: see you soon 😊

Now  
I run so fast, until there’s a stitch in my side, so I have to stop. I see him sitting on the swings and I can’t wait to walk closer.  
“Is anyone sitting here?” I ask.  
“I’m waiting for someone, actually.”  
“I know.”  
“You’re -“  
“Yeah.”  
“Is that a good thing?” I ask.  
“Definitely.” He smiles at me and I smile back. He reaches out and takes my hand into his.  
I can’t think.  
I can’t breathe.  
“I want so many things.” He whispers. “I want your mind.” “Your strength.” “I want to be worth your time.” He holds my hand tighter. I want to feel your heart racing next to mine and I want to know it’s racing because of me. “You - you said you wanted a friendship -“ “Yes.” He says as he swallows. “I did.” “I do.” “I do want to be your friend.” He nods and I register the slight movement in the air between us. “I want to be the friend you fall hopelessly in love with.” “The one you take into your arms and into the private world you keep trapped into your head.” “I want to be that kind of friend.” He says. “The one one who will memorize the things you say as well as the shape of your lips as you say them.” “I want to know every freckle and every shiver of your body -“ His sentence is cut short as I grab his face to kiss him;softly and spectacular. And spectacular me and everything I’ve ever wanted. The rest of my life, I would have wondered ‘what about the future’, but now I’m wondering, ‘what about the present.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
